Surrogate Sister
by Mrfipp
Summary: Yeah, maybe she could get used to this surrogate sister-thing. Post "Sisterhooves Social". A look into Dinky and Sparkler's relationship.


Fipp: My first pony fanfic! This one based on the whole Ditzy/Dinky/Sparkler relationship.

I have to say, the MLP:FiM fandom has to be my favorite fandom ever, not only because of the detail people put into minor background characters, but because there's no real malice or hate in it. Unlike Final Fantasy, or Naruto…

Seriously, bronies and pegasisters are just awesome!

**Surrogate Sister**

Humming to herself, Ditzy Doo sorted through the mail (she always made sure to take home her mail directly from the post office after getting off from work), spreading the letters into messy piles on her living room table. Next to the pile, there was a half-eaten muffin, and a cup of tea.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, rousing her out her reading for her summons for jury duty (yeah!). Putting the letter down, she trotted over to the front door, and opened it up. On her front porch, there was a violet-color unicorn, with diamond-shaped Cutie Marks on her flanks. Around her neck was a blue kerchief.

"Oh, hey there, Sparkler!" Ditzy greeted with the unicorn with a smile. She then looked up, to the top of Sparkler's head. "Is she asleep?" she asked in a quiet tone of voice.

Sparkled turned her eyes up, seeing a small grey hoof in her line of sight. Atop her head, the small grey unicorn filly buried her head into Sparkler's purple mane. Around the filly's neck, was a similar kerchief to what Sparkler wore.

"Yeah," Sparkler whispered, not wanting to wake the filly. Her horn glowing purple, Sparkler used her magic to gently lift Dinky off her head, and slowly lowered her onto the couch, making sure to place a pillow under her head. Once the magic aura around her had faded away, Dinky lightly groaned, and turned in her sleep.

"Ah, look at that," Ditzy said, looking to her daughter with a mother's fondness. "Poor dear tired herself out." She turned back to the older unicorn. "You have no idea how much this means to her."

Sparkler shook her head. "It's nothing really. I just took her out to that Sister Social-thing." She turned around and walked out onto the porch.

"No, you did more than that," Ditzy followed Sparkler outside into the night air. "I think it's nice that you've been spending so much time with her. I always felt that she needed a strong unicorn role model. All she has around her are earth ponies and pegasai."

Looking away, Sparkler kicked at the floor. "I just took her because she kept bugging me about it. She said that you didn't actually have to be sisters to enter this thing, and she wouldn't stop talking about it."

"But you went all the same."

"Like I said, because she wouldn't leave me alone."

"The race ended hours ago, but you're only coming home now."

"…There was a whole bunch of other stuff at the social she wanted to do after the race. I was just being polite."

Ditzy lightly laughed. "If you say so. But it was nice all the same." Turning around, she walking into the threshold of her house, before looking back to Sparkler. "But you should know, she really looks up to you, so I hope that you can be "polite" to her more often." The door was then lightly shut, leaving Sparkler alone.

For several seconds, Sparkler stood alone on the porch, her only company the faltering light by the top of the door. Looking through the window, she could see Ditzy walk around the front of the couch, and gently nuzzle Dinky awake, likely to get the filly into her own bed for the night.

Sighing, Sparkler turned around and began to walk down the path from Ditzy's home and to her own house down the street.

Later that night, as Sparkler remember how only a couple of month ago the mailmare's daughter started to follow her around like a puppy, she neatly placed kerchief on her nightstand. Before drifting off to sleep, Sparkler found herself looking forward to see Dinky tomorrow if she decided she wanted to hang around.

Yeah, maybe she could get used to this surrogate sister-thing.

000

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
